Arnold is Hypnotized
by jacki
Summary: Helga hypnotizes Arnold so he will like her.


I am just recently starting fanfics, but I have written pretty good stories in my time. This fic is my second in the Hey Arnold! categorey. My quotation marks and apostrophes always turn out as a letter O with a ~ over it. ThatÕs why IÕm using the script dialouge I am and substituting a * for an apostrophe. So, R&R and... I hope you like! 

Tonight, being the annual Cheese Festival, everyone was super hyped. Everyone except Helga, who was leaning against the school building after school with Phoebe and surveying Arnold*s every move. 

Helga: This stinks, Phoebs. 

Phoebe: I think it*s the dumpsters. 

Helga: No, Arnold! DoY! 

Phoebe: What about Arnold? 

Helga: Every year at the Annual Cheese Festival Arnold goes with a girl. 

Phoebe: Yeah, whatÕs your point? 

Helga: And every year that girl isn*t ME! 

Phoebe: Well then, Helga, I think youÕll be glad hear that this year ArnoldÕs only going with Gerald. 

Helga: Really?! That means I still have a chance to make him like me! That means... that we only have four hours to think of plan! Let*s go Phoebe! We have work to do! 

Phoebe: Coming Helga! 

Later... at HelgaÕs house... 

Helga and Phoebe were in Helga's room going over their plan. Phoebe was sitting on Helga's bed listening to the plan while Helga was standing up next to a big storyboard with a pointer stick. 

Helga: Ooookay... this is a very complicated plan and I'm only going to say it once, so you have to listen! First- you go over to Arnold and Gerald and tell them that Madame GiGi, me, is giving free hypnotisiums. Then- you lead them over to where I am in the Hypnotisium tent. I will show you where it is before the Cheese Festival. And finally for the best plan I think I have ever created...to hypnotise Arnold so he will like me like me! 

Phoebe: But Helga, isn*t that a little, well, manipulative. Arnold will never really like you like you, he'll only be forced to think he does. Why don't you just let him get to know you for you. 

Helga: Hmmmm...good idea Phoebs... but I think I like mine better! C'mon! Help me with my costume! 

Helga finally comes out with her hypnotist attire on, which is a wacky looking gypsy costume she wore last Halloween. She brought a yoyo with a black and white hyptonizing swirl on it. (Ya know... the kind HYPNOTISTS use!) With Helga in costume, they were ready to set up their tent at the Cheese Festival. 

Later...at the Cheese Festival... 

Helga and Phoebe were hiding behind a wall waiting for Arnold and Gerald to appear. Finally, they spot them. 

Helga: There they are! Do your thing, Phoebe! 

Phoebe walked over to where Arnold and Gerald were. 

Phoebe: Hi Arnold, hi Gerald. 

Gerald blushed when she said his name. 

Arnold and Gerald: Hey Phoebe. What*s up? 

Phoebe: There's this new hypnotisium tent over by the hotdog stand. Do you guys want to check it out? 

Gerald: Sure! 

Arnold: I don't know... I... 

Gerald nudged Arnold with his elbow. 

Gerald: C'mon man! 

Arnold: Well, I guess so. Okay! 

Phoebe led Arnold and Gerald over to the tent where Helga was getting herself situated. 

Gerald: I'll go first. 

Gerald sat down in a chair across from Helga, who was sitting down in a chair behind a table that had over it a purple table cloth with moons, stars, and suns. 

Helga: Do you have any requests? 

Gerald: Requests? 

Helga: You know, anything you want to be hypnotized for? 

Gerald: Umm... I want to not be afraid of my big brother. His name*s Jamie O, if that helps. 

Helga: Okay, sure. 

Helga started to swing the yoyo back and forth. 

Helga: Just watch the yoyo- uh- that is, I mean medalion.... You are getting sleepy... very sleepy... when I snap my fingers you will wake up and you won't be afraid of Jamie O.... 

Gerald: I won't be afraid of Jamie O.... 

Helga: When you hear someone say patato three times in a row you will be afraid of Jamie O.... 

Gerald: patato three times in row... will be afraid... 

Helga snapped her fingers and Gerald woke up. 

Gerald: Wow!! I feel so refreshed! Phoebe, do you want to go on the Cheesecoaster with me? 

Phoebe: Sure. 

Gerald and Phoebe ran off to the coaster, leaving Arnold at the front of the line. 

Helga: Next! 

Arnold sat down in the chair that Gerald was sitting in. 

Arnold: Hi, I*m Arnold. I want to...well... I know this sounds dumb, but could you just hypnotize me for something? 

Helga: Sure, sure. I get that a lot, actually. 

Arnold: You do? 

Helga: Yeah, I do, now stop interupting! 

Helga started waving her yoyo. I can't believe this is happening! she thought. Arnold*s finally going to like me like me!! 

Helga: Watch the medalion... watch it go baaaaack and foooooooooorth... You are getting sleepy... you are dozing off... you are knocked out... when I snap my fingers you will wake up and fall madly in love with Helga G. Pataki.... you will not only like her, but you will like her like her... 

Arnold: fall madly in love... 

Helga: Yeah... with who?? 

Arnold: Helga G. Pataki... 

Helga: Gooood... Now if you hear someone say Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmidt you will instantly fall out of love with Helga G. Pataki... 

Arnold: fall out of love... 

Helga snapped her fingers... and Arnold woke up. 

Arnold: What did you hypnotize me to do? 

Helga: Oh, um... I hypnotized you so you... um LIKE BROCOLLI! Um, yeah! That's what I did. 

Arnold: Ooookay... 

Arnold was very confused by now, and when he turned around Helga was gone. 

Helga: Sorry everybody, the tent is closed- BYE! 

Helga went in an alley and changed back into her normal clothes. Then she went back to the Cheese Festival by where Arnold was standing. Arnold saw her and walked over. 

Arnold: Hi Helga. When did you get here? I hadn't seen you. 

Helga: Well, that*s because I just got here. 

Arnold: Hey Helga, would you like to hang out together for the rest of the festival? 

Helga: Sure Arnold! Um- I mean whatever floats your boat, Football Head! 

Arnold and Helga spent the whole time together. They rode the Cheesecoaster, Arnold won Helga a big stuffed cheese wheel, they even went on the Tunnel of Love... 

Helga: Wow Arnold, I'm having such a great time. 

Arnold: Yeah, me too, Helga. It makes me wonder why we never got along before... 

Helga: I don't know... I guess it just happened... 

Arnold: Yeah, I guess so. 

They were looking into each others eyes... Arnold was leaning in to kiss Helga when... 

Curly: Hey Eugene, have you seen that new movie at the Megaplex? 

Eugene: You mean Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmidt ? That's for babies... 

Curly: Yeah, I guess so... 

Arnold finally came out of the trance. He was shocked to see Helga directly in front of him with her lips puckered. 

Arnold: Helga!? What are you doing?! 

Helga: Eeew! Get off of me!! Arnold don't ever try to kiss me AGAIN!! 

People were starting to crowd around them. 

Harold: Oooooh... Arnold likes Helga! 

Helga: No he doesn't! You better run Pink Boy! 

Helga went chasing after Harold. 

Harold: Aaaaah! Mommy!!!! 

Gerald: What just happened there, Arnold? 

Arnold: I don't know, Gerald, I just don't know... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Thanx for reading my fic! I hope you liked it! 

~*Bye! 

jacki


End file.
